A Confrontation
by livingtothefullest
Summary: With Eren thinking he could run off, protecting humanity from the titans that way, the scout regiment was looking everywhere for him. When Lynn, new to the scouts, runs into Reiner who was looking for Eren for different reasons, she confronts him about what he has done. A short little one shot. (Some minor language).


**It's been a while since I've posted anything on this website. I recently got through Attack on Titan season 2 and needless to say, I need to know what happens. But, until I find time to read the manga, writing and reading fanfiction will have to do. I'm still a little confused on what to call the 3D Maneuvering device I've seen it that as ODM device, 3DMG... what ways to you prefer?).**

 **THERE WILL BE SOME SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T CAUGHT UP WITH THE ANIME JUST FYI.**

 **Hope you enjoy this little one shot.**

* * *

The trees were tall and thick and the stomping behind me seemed to grow louder as I sailed through the air using my ODM device. I remained as calm as I could in a situation like this, but I couldn't help but feel the pressure settling in. Usually, I at least had friends at my side to help me fight. Right now, I was all alone. "Mikasa and I had split up to find Eren and, wow, was that a bad idea. She had no problem holding her own, but me on the other hand, I was still new to this whole scouting thing. After Eren had run away, though, I knew I needed to join.

I stopped on a branch that was well above what the titan below could reach to catch my breath and take in my surroundings. Everything looked the same, though. "Eren!" I called out. "Eren, please!"

I sat on the branch, checking what gas I had left. There wasn't much, but I hadn't used any of my blades. The tree shook and I looked down to see three titans below. The tree I was in wasn't that strong, because it waved as they reached up towards me. I quickly moved to the next tree. "Damn." My heart hammered in my chest, and I thought of what my next move was going to have to be. When my gas ran out, some branches were close enough together to hop to the next one, but soon it wouldn't be that easy. And, if I were to miss, I'd be dead for sure. Damn it, Eren, why did you always have to try and be the hero?

Someone landed next to me and I immediately got a sinking feeling. I looked to see the one person I hoped to never face again.

"Reiner..." I breathed out.

He went to use his ODM device and, as he did, I grabbed on, propelling through the air with him. "Lynn! What the hell?!" He shouted, reaching to pull me off. I held on tight as tears pooled in my eyes. This was all because of him. All the lives lost, my village being wiped out. He was the cause of all our pain and suffering.

"You piece of shit! How could you do this?!" I shouted. "These people were your friends and-and you just murdered them!"

"Stop it!"

"No! We trusted you, but you're the one who got so many people killed! And yet you called us your comrades! Reiner, you -" We stopped suddenly on a branch and he stood there. I stepped onto the branch, watching him, trying to gauge his next move.

"Do you think I don't know that?" He muttered. "I know how you all feel about me now. Hell, if I were in your shoes I would hate me too... No, I do hate me. But, this was my mission. I didn't have a choice to take part in it or not. I was made for this." He paused moment, looking at me. "I wasn't here to make friends or to be a soldier. I'm a warrior. That's it."

"You're more that that. You always have been. I think deep down you know that, too, but you've lost sight of that, Reiner."

He looked down a moment before looking back up at me. There was a shift of something behind his eyes, but it quickly reverted back to the way it had been before. "Leave, before it's too late, Lynn. We aren't here for you."

"You're after Eren and Christa. I can't allow you to take them."

"Well it's too late for that." My heart dropped.

"You can't -"

"But we already have."

With that, he threw me into the trunk of the tree before escaping. I tried to follow, but I was all out of gas. The only thing I could do was to sit and wait, hoping someone would find me.

* * *

 **So, what did you think? I might reuse Lynn in future one shots. Let me know and review, like, and follow me for updates! Also, if you have any suggestions you want me to write - let me know! The only thing I'm not comfortable writing is smut. Sorry for all you dirty minded folks out there, but I'm willing to write any ship that you have! :)**


End file.
